Vauseman
by TaySchilling07
Summary: One shot of vauseman! Their story is base on the songs. I dont own the character and the song. Damn, im suck with the summary. Just read it guys!
1. You belong with me

Being inlove with your best friend it's difficult than you think. It's hard to think that she's inlove with someone else, that she's happy with this girl, it's hard to hide that you're not inlove with her when she's with you hungin' out like an actual best friend and most of all It's difficult to think that one day when she found out that you like her and she didn't like you back and because of that your friendship is over.

This weekend Alex promise me that we will hung out, watching Netflix while eating popcorn, because we've been busy this past weekend so I decided to come over to her house.

"Knock knock"

"Hey pipes!" She hugged me and kiss me in my cheeks. "Come in, i miss you!"

"Hey. I miss you too." I sit in their sofa and she ask me to find a movie while she prepare the popcorn. We watch comedy, talking, laughing. I told her that I'm working on my new song. I'm in high school when I start writing a song, I like to write a song about what's t happening in my life and alex is always there to listen.

"Wanna hear it?" I say with the excitement in my face.

"Yea-" her phone buzz off and I know it's her fucking whore girlfriend who's controlling Alex life and fucking the all boys and girls in our University. Sylvie is a cheer captain in our school and Alex is a cool, gorgeous, basketball captain. I don't know why Alex is still sticking with her. And PS! She fucking hates me when I'm with Alex. Well I don't like her to so... it's a tie. She always break Alex heart. Sylvie dont care about Alex, Alex is just a rebound for her. And Im always there for alex when she need a shoulder to cry on. Im the one who makes her happy again. Sometimes I want to say to her that _'I've been here all along and Im not gonna leave you because I fucking love you alex' _

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute. Sylvie is calling." I nodded and she answered the phone.

_"Hey babe, what's up?"_

_"Uum.. actually I'm with piper we're hunging out"_

_"Hey don't call her that. We're just having fun."_

_"Fine. I will not hung up on you." _She look at me apologetic and that's my cue that sylvie want a girlfriend time with her. I mouthed _'It's okay, maybe next time' _she wanted me to stay but I made an excuse that I need to go to polly. I go to my house grab my guitar and sit in the back of my house.

_~Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time _

_How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with meYou belong with me~_

After that night she call me.

**"Pipes..." **I hear her crying. Fucking sylvie she make Alex cry again.

**"Hey, what happened?"**

**"Can you come back here? Again?"**

**"Yes. I'll be there. Give me 5 m. Okay?"**

**"Okay...**

**"Pipes... i love you."**

**"I love you too" **I hung up the phone and I wish that she mean it what she said. I arrived in her house. She told me that Sylvie broke up with her with Stella, I talk to her that things will be alright and I'm not gonna leave her. We lay in her bed because she don't wanna watch, she crooked in my neck and I brush her hair.

"Pipes, please stay for tonight with me."

"Yeah sure" I said as I kiss her head.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing it to me?"

"What? My new song?"

"Yes please."

"Okay" I clear my throat.

_"__Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you seeYou belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this timeHow could you not knowBaby you belong with meYou belong with me"_

"That was nice pipes"

"Thanks. Hey your birthday is coming this Saturday. What's your plan?"

"To be with you and my mom" she look at me and smile.

"That was nice" I giggle. "Let's sleep okay?"

"Okay" she kiss me in my cheeks and back to snuggle in my neck "thank you pipes. For being here and not being tiered to listen to my lesbian drama" I chuckle "I love you"

"Mmm. I love you too."

O~~~~~~~~~~~~O

It's Friday and tomorrow it's Alex birthday. As alex said that her plan is to be with me and her mom in her birthday but me and diane have a surprise plan for her. While diane thinking what she will prepare for tomorrow. I call nicky, polly and her basketball team, my band mates and her other friends. Tomorrow is a big day for her and for me. I decide that Im gonna confess my feelings for her, her mom know that I love Alex and she's okay with it, she really dont like Sylvie actually so Im happy with it. I buy her a present Its a bracelet.

~

_Saturday, 5:00 pm_ we gathered all the guests and turn off the lights and a few minutes alex will be home.

We heard he opening the door and she open

"SURPRISEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!!!" She was so happy when she open the door, not expecting that we have a plan for her. She hugged her mom and then me. I wipe her tears in her cheeks. Tears of joys. As everyone is having fun drinking, dancing, laughing. I saw sylvie talking with alex. She's begging to go back with alex, before alex respond to sylvie. I go to minnie stage and hold the mike. Im not letting sylvie ruin my plan. I call her name. And everyone eyes on me, I look in to her eyes even sylvie.

"Alex, I've known you since we we're kids and you are the only thebest friend I have. Now, I want you to listen to me. This song I wrote for you 8 years ago. I know I told you its my new song that I wrote but it's not." I chuckle and the band start playing

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She wears high heelsI wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you seeYou belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_Y__ou belong with me"_

I go down on the stage and start walking towards her and everyone give ways. Even Sylvie trying to talk to her, Alex attention is on me, her eyes is on me. She push Sylvie backwards and start walking towards me. We are in the middle of her house and thier attention is on us

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you seeYou belong with me"_

I hold her hand and her forehead is on mine. The way she look at me it's just us, and everyone is just a background.

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with meYou belong with me"_

Everyone cheers! Clapping, cat calls and laughing.

"Happy birthday Alex and I Love You"

She kiss me. Her lips are soft and gentle. We pulled and hugged.

"I love you too Pipes." I look at her

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. I thought you're not into girls so I just keep it for my self. I thought you like that douche"

"Douche? Larry?"

"Yeah. So that I start dating Sylvie."

"Oh God no. I don't like larry, because I love you and I can't stop thinking about you. I Love you Alex Pearl Vause." I give her my present it's a bracelet with the moon pendant.

"Moon?" She ask me.

"Yeah because I love you to the moon and back" I peck her lips.

"Thank you and I love you too" she kiss me, deeper than our first kiss. Im so happy that she love me back. As we kiss nicky shout.

"Get a room guys!" We pulled and laugh. That night is the best for our life. We dont see sylvie anymore and everyone is happy for us and we continue the party.

.

.

.

**_AN..._**

**_Heeey guuuys! One shot for everyone!. Sorry for the wrong grammar. Thankyou mwa!_**


	2. Imagination

_It's our wedding anniversary of piper. I tell her that I'll take her on a date like old times,we're still in bed and piper is sleeping softly. I saw she's starting to open her eyes and oh there she goes again, every morning it's the same. My wife is beautiful as ever, so gentle and I have no doubt that I marry her._

_"Are you watching me sleep?" She ask me with a groggy voice._

_"Yes, you look cute when you sleep"_

_"Hey. Even I don't sleep, I look cute" she smile_

_"Yeah right" i kiss her for the first time this morning and there's always a spark between us. "Mmm. Good morning my love"_

_"Good morning baby" she peck my lips. "Happy anniversary"_

_By time this morning I texted Nicky that Piper is on her way to their house to give Taylor, so that our daughter can spend her time with Nicky, lorna and their son._

_Piper arrived our house and change her dress. And we're ready to start our Anniversary. We drive the beach 2hrs away. We eat lunch, giving her an unbelievable orgasm in some public place. We walk, we laugh, we spent our time walking by the ocean side. Our hands are gently intertwined and A feeling I just can't describe. After our dinner we drive home and just laying down in our bed snuggling each other. We startled wake up because someone is forcefully open our bedroom door, and I saw kubra pointing his gun to me. He press the trigger and..._

_"NO!!" piper shout and BANG! Piper covers herself to protect me. Kubra run away and the police chasing him. _

_"No no no no! Piper!" I gently turn over her so that she lay by her back. She wipe my tears by her tumb. Looking at her It feels someone squeezing my heart. It hurts._

_"Shh. Alex baby, it's okay."_

_"Don't talk shit piper! You're not OKAY! im calling 911" she grab my hand._

_"No. Stay with me please" she held my cheeks, I saw her crying. Some blood is pouring down in her mouth. _

_"Pipes" *sobbing*_

_"Baby listen, everything is gonna be okay... I know not now but someday. Please take care of Taylor and promise me that you'll take care of yourself too. I love you so much alex... pearl... vause" she kiss me gently even it tased blood I don't care._

_"I love you too, and I promise. But baby not now, not now" after I said that she close her eyes with the smile in her face._

_"PIPER!!!" _

I woke up with sweat in my forehead and tears in my heart. I hear Taylor waking me up.

"Mommy, mommy! Wake up" Taylor is sitting in my stomach and holding my cheeks. Crying.

"Baby Im sorry. Mommy is up now" i kiss her.

"You're crying, and you're calling mama's name. Mommy don't cry okay?" She said while kissing me in my cheeks.

"Okay. Im sorry baby." I hugged her and kiss her in her forehead. I look in the clock it's already 6:30 we need to get ready.

I park our car in parking lot and Taylor start running towards piper's memorial holding the flowers we bought. Today is July 26 its our anniversary pipes.

"Mama! We're here! We miss you so much" she say as we sit in the blanket. "This morning mommy is crying while saying your name. But I kiss her and she's stop crying" she's so proud of her self while saying that. I talk to her even she doesn't hear me.

"It's been 3 years pipes. We miss you so much." Im starting to cry again. "I miss you and I love you" Taylor hug me and wiping my tears. _"I keep craving, craving you don't know but it's true, because in my dreams, you're with me. Well be everything I want us to be, and from there who knows. Maybe this will be the night we kiss for the first time or it's that's just me or my imagination" _I thought to myself. I just hug my daughter and kiss her forehead.

And I hear piper _"I love you too" _I know that its just my imagination but it feels so good and true and some warm air pass through us and it feels like her hug.

I love you Pipes from the bottom of my heart.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_AN_**

**_Hey guys. Here's the another one! Please review and give me some ideas or songs that you like. Lovelove! Mwa *_**

**_Song: Imagination by Shawn Mendes_**


	3. Marry your daugther

_The cold sweat is pouring down in my forehead, sweat in my palms, 100 flat of my heart beat sitting in his couch, staring at me waiting to say something. I'm so nervous that maybe he will say no. I feel like a bomb that's gonna explode any minute. I take a deep breath and start asking._

_"Sir, I'm a bit nervous 'Bout being here today Still not real sure what I'm going to say, So bare with me please If I take up too much of your time." I say nervously and he nodded. I pick a little red box in my bag._

_"See in this box is a ring for your oldest __She's my everything and all that I know is It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side. __Very soon I'm hoping that I..." I take a deep breath and continue what I want to say. "Can marry your daughter and make her my wife I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life and give her the best of me 'till the day that I die. I'm gonna marry your princess And make her my queen, She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. I can't wait to smile when she walks down the isle, on the arm of her father, on the day that I marry your daughter" He __looked at me furiously. "Give me a reason that I can trust you and sure that you're not gonna bail my daughter, Alex."_

_"Since the day that we met I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left, so don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad and I've got most of my vows done so far, so bring on the better or worse and tell death do us part. There's no doubt in my mind __It's time, I'm ready to start. When I looked at Piper I swear I knew that I say I do." I say to him proudly._

_He stand up and I mimic his move. Thinking maybe there's something wrong to what I say, but, he hug me smiling at me. _

_"That's what I want to hear. My princess really love you, you're her happiness and I trust you. I say yes, you can take my daughter's hand. Please take care her for us." _

_"Thank you so much sir!" I sighed the relief sigh. My happy tears is coming out in my eyes. _

_"No need to call me 'sir'" he laughs _

XoXoXo

"That's the sweetest I've ever heard, being your Queen" Piper nuzzled in my neck. "Thank you babe"

"Yeah, you're always welcome and I love you so much." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too and I can't wait to be a Mrs. Vause"

"Me too babe"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_AN_**

**_Here's the another! Thanks guys mwa!_**

_**Song: Marry Your Daughter ****by BRKN RBTZ. **_


	4. Luckiest

"I'm ready, let's go"

"No. I'm ready and you're not."

"Wha— what?"

"I said I'm ready and you're not."

"Whats wrong?"

"Come on Pipes. We're not going if you're gonna wear that! Put some bra's on" Alex argued. Piper is wearing a black skinny jeans that embrace her ass perfectly and white tank top _without bra_ and a black leather jacket.

"Oh come on Al, what's the problem. do I not looked hot in this outfit?" She walked to alex and touch her shoulder.

"That's the problem, you look hot and everyone is looking at you like some meat and try to hit on you." Alex looking at the floor.

"Aw my poor baby. Are you worried that someone will hit on me?" Piper know It's a stupid question but she wants the brunette to admit it.

"Yes" she nodded and still looking at the floor.

Piper hugged alex and kiss her neck to ear.

"You know that I love you right?" Alex nodded "hey looked at me. Baby I'm yours And you're mine, you are thee most beautiful, amazing, strong, protective, gorgeous, sexy woman I know, and Im lucky because you loved me. I'm the luckiest woman on earth." She looked at alex and smile and kiss her lovingly "I love you."

"I love you too. And please put on your bra." Alex smile.

As piper walk to their bedroom. Alex stop her.

"Yes babe?" Alex walk to piper and grab her waist.

"I don't wanna go party tonight." Piper looked ate her confused.

"I thought you wanna hang up with nicky tonight."

"Well... I don't want anymore."she grinned as She pecks piper's lips several times.

"Oh yeah?" The blonde response

"Yeah we gonna creat our own party." She kiss piper's neck.

"What kind a party is it?"

"Just you and me, in bed" they walk towards thier bedroom without abandoning the blonde's neck and whisper "And Im gonna suck those perky tits of yours and the best part is I'm gonna fuck you senseless." Alex push piper in their bed and ravish her. The kiss became heater and alex starts massaging piper's tits trough her tank top.

"Well that's fun"

**.**

.

.

.

**Thank you guys.**

**Please review. -j**


	5. You Rock My World

"Hey Vause!" Stella shout.

"What?" She answered

"You're gonna lose today"

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that." She smirk.

Alex Vause and Stella Carlin are rivals in dance floor, don't get me wrong stella have her moves, but Alex? Damn. She's a monster when it comes to the dance battle. Her moves are smooth, she is so sexy and her sex appeals? _Fuck_ all girls and boys throwing themselves at her like there's no tomorrow, but now Stella made a bet game, when a girl step in their studio, they using their dance moves to get this girl and ask her on a date.

Alex sit in the corner of the studio and saw Nicky walking towards her and sits beside her.

"Hey nick" she smile

"You. Are. So. Bad. Vause." Nicky says as she shake her head.

"What?" Alex says with a confused look

"The new student in this class is piper chapman, she so sweet and looks like she doesn't hurt a fly and I know you. You'll hurt her heart."

"Damn. Since when you have care about my play? And how do you know her? And also that's the plan nick! When she step in this dance studio I will dance, show her the moves I have and get laidddd and afte-" Alex didn't finish her sentence as they heard the door open and saw the beautiful blonde hair.

Alex look at the blonde girl, looking carefully her hair was smooth and she's wearing a grey swagger pants that embracing her ass and a grey hoodie crop topped. Her eyes are so damn beautiful pure blue like ocean. Her heart was beating so fast _'what the actual fuck is happening? I never felt like this before. What the hell Vause?' _Alex says to herself. It feels like her world moving slowly. _*SLAP* _

"OUCH! What the fuck nick?! What was that for?!" She reply as She snap back to the reality.

"You're drooling Vause!" Nicky laughs

"Stop it. Just looked at her shes hot nick! Who is that?" Alex says.

"You are doomed Vause. That is Piper Chapman. And stop looking at her! Show her your moves! Don't let Stella get her!" Nicky push Alex.

"Here. Just pick something. I trust you!" As she give her phone to nicky and run towards piper.

Xoxoxoxox

"Hey" alex smile

"Oh hey" piper smile back. Piper blush at alex. Alex is wearing a black swagger pants and a loose white shirt that showing her right shoulder and her sport bra. Alex smirk when she saw piper checking out her body.

"My name is Alex." She smirk.

"Im piper" she blushed

"I like it when you blush" alex chuckle. Alex saw stella is walking towards at them.

"Hey" stella said with her Australian accent

"Hey." Piper replied

"Im St-" stella shut down when Alex snap her fingers in the air and nicky know her cue to play the music.

_[You Rock My World by Michael Jackson start playing]_

Alex hear everybody is cheering. Alex lean at piper to whisper.

"Just go with the flow" she said with her raspy voice that give piper shivers down her spine. Stella step back and give alex the first move.

Alex start her moves. Her moves like Michael jackson, sexy move but still looking at piper in the eyes.

_My life will never be the same_

_

'Cause, girl, you came and changed

The way I walk, the way I talk

_

_I cannot explain these things I feel for you. But, girl, you know it's true_

_

Stay with me, fulfill my dreams

And I'll be all you need

_

_It feels so right (Girl)_

_

I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)

It feels like I (Like I) Have finally found her perfect love is mine

(See, and I finally found, come on, girl)

_

_You rocked my world, you know you did and everything I own I give_

_

(You rocked my world)

The rarest love who'd think I'd find

Someone like you to call mine

(You rocked my world)

_

Alex stop dancing when the music change and she saw stella dancing towards piper. Alex step back and give stella her moves.

Nicky taps alex shoulder. "So what you think stretch?"

"You're right nick. Damn this girl is gonna be the death of me." Nicky laughs because she know that her best friend is doomed.

"Whats the next plan?" Nicky ask

"Stick with Michael jackson, but this time "the way you make me feel" next." Alex smirk.

"You're so bad girl Vause!"

"Well, I play to win. And I never felt this before. She's different nick." Alex smirk. "Just play it nick."

As Nicky play the next song everybody cheered at her. When stella dancing piper is just giving her a friendly smile but when the music change she look at alex with excitement and blush in her cheeks and alex give her a wink.

_[The way you make me feel by MJ. start playing]_

this time Alex move is more sexy and smooth than her first. Alex leans at piper and she whispere softly

"So you're enjoying this huh?" Piper feel her hot breath. Piper nodded. Alex gives piper a kiss in her neck, piper moan softly. Alex smirk at her reaction.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

_

You give me fever like I've never ever known

You're just a product of loveliness

I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress

_

_I feel your fever from miles around_

I'll pick you up in my car

And we'll paint the town

Just kiss me baby and tell me twice

That you're the one for me

Before the chorus. Nicky ask poussey, Taystee and janea to back up alex.

_The way you make me feel_

(the way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(you really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

(you knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(my lonely days are gone)

CHA UUH~

After Alex done dancing. Everyone toss their shoe to alex, showing their respect to what alex did. As alex panting, piper walk towards alex.

"Here" piper giving her towel to alex.

"Thanks" alex smile.

"Ahm.. are you free tonight?" Piper ask alex while looking at the ground.

Alex Chuckle "You're adorable. And yes, Im free tonight."

"So... 7 is okay?" Piper is blushing adorably.

"Yeah" she wink.

"Okay" piper lean to kiss alex cheeks and smile widely. Alex was shock that didn't expect that from piper. She just smile like an idiot.

_"This is gonna be perfect." _alex says to herself.

.

.

.

.

HEY GUYS! Thank you for reading! Appreciated! Mwa mwa! Just imagine alex dancing with her sexy moves! Damn!


	6. Why do I hate myself?

"Why you hate yourself so much?"

"You don't understand pipes, just go away"

"No, I'm not leaving you Alex!"

"I said GO AWAY! You never understand Piper!"

"Then make me! I love you!"

"Those three precious words... If you see what I truly are, you'll never saying that words to me again. I don't want to hurt my self, so please... leave."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I like you! I love yo-"

Piper eyes gone with when she saw alex. Alex shows her true form, she's the devil. Alex' alabaster skin turned a burned rotten skin, her eyes turn red, her forehead have a single horn in the right side. Her wings is big and it made in a flesh, her hair gone long and the blue tips of her hair turned blue fire. Piper is speechless. She don't know what to say. She just looked at her.

"There is something rotten inside of me. I find it near impossible to drown out the constant cacophony of voices whispering in my ear, telling me, I am evil. I'm drowning, Piper! And I can't stop asking myself: Why do I hate myself so much?! Well... I know why I hate myself because everything I touch I ruin. I hate that I am poison for everyone who dares to care about me." She cried, she knows that piper is going to walk away from her and never going back to her.

But she's wrong. Piper walk to her and her face to kiss her. She doesn't care what alex look like, what she care is that Alex is her love of her life, that Alex who cares about her, who text her that she got home safely, that alex who wish me a good day, good dream and a good night. Alex who held her when she's upset or sick.

"I love you Alex. I don't care what you look like. What I care about is you, being with me. I love you" She continue to kiss Alex passionately. In the other hand, Alex cry more that for the first time that she exists, only piper who accept her. Piper is the only one who kiss her in her true form. This time she felt love, compassion, the feeling that she have someone to love her.

While their kissing Alex come back to her human form.

"I love you Alex so much." Piper said.

"Say it again" alex reply

"I love you" piper pecks alex lips

"I love you too pipes. Please don't leave"

"I'll never leave you al."

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Thank you for reading!!!**

**Please review!**

**~j**


	7. Goodbye

July 27. That cold night, her heart can bare the pain of her memories. She can't forgive herself for leaving. while the love of her life suffering from her mom death, even she beg to stay, she choose to leave her, she choose to be safe, she choose to be selfish.

But after what happened in Paris. Her heart broke in a million pieces. She know that she really love her... but then, she choose to leave her. Every day and night she's drowning herself in the alcohol, just sitting in the dark in her room, knowing thinking that that's her fault, why her love of her life was not there beside her. She get her phone and dialed her. She want to say how sorry she was and want to say Goodbye for good.

_Ring... ring... ring... _5 seconds of ringing but it feels like a million years. But then she picked up.

_"Alex..." _ she said. Hearing the breath of Alex is such a relief to her. But Alex didn't say anything.

_"I know you hate me. The reason I called that, I want to say sorry... for everything I've done to you. Im sorry for being selfish, I'm sorry to not staying by your side when your mom died. It's been 6 years, I still can't forget you and forgive myself. I know it's wrong to call you in the middle of the night saying something unacceptable sorry, but yet I'm here." _Still she didn't say anything.

_"I miss you Alex and I still love you. I know I have no right to say that thing, but still I still Lo-" _Piper didn't finish her sentence

_"Save it. I don't need your bullshitness. I've moved on already, so stop acting you still have care and love me. Because In the first place you still leave me. I don't care about you. Goodbye piper." _Alex said in a angry voice and hung up on piper.

Piper still holding her phone in her ears, hearing the sound of nothing. tears from her eyes pouring down to her cheeks. Those words that Alex says to her is like a knife cutting her heart. And that's the last straw. She stand up and go to her table and write something, after that she walked out her bedroom and go to her bathroom. The tub was full of water. Piper step in and didn't bother to remove her clothes. She love baths, baths that remove her stress but not now. Piper have a cutter in her hand and she cut the line in both of her arms, because she wants to die. She didn't do this for sympathy, she did this because she can't live anymore, the pain is unbearable, she wants to be numb so that she doesn't feel the pain.

Piper lay down to the tub. Her left arm hanging outside the tub and her blood was dripping down on the floor. She lay her head, looking at the ceiling thinking of Alex, thinking about her good memories with alex. And yet... her eyes are heavy, she cant feel the pain anymore. For the first time she feel relieved.

"Alex" is the last word of piper. Thats was the name of her love.

XoxoxoxoxoX

July 28. Polly always checking piper if she okay or maybe she eats. Because since piper come back home in Paris, Polly didn't recognize her as her bestfriend. The Piper full of life, smile that give you a good day, the bestfriend who's the craziest. Polly have a spare key of piper's apartment.

"Pipes, good morning. I bought you pancakes and your favorite coffee from red's" Polly go straight to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. But piper didn't reply.

"Piper?" Still no reply "piper?!" Polly check piper's bedroom and office but she's not there. _"Oh. Maybe she's in the bathroom." _Polly said to herself, but she didn't hear the shower running, so the open the bathroom door. Her eyes were shock. Her body is shaking, she didn't know what to do. Her bestfriend was laying on the tub full of red water. And there was a blood in the floor.

"PIPER!!! WHAT THE FUCK! PIPES!" Polly shout. She held pipers cheek, she's not warm and her face was pale. Polly check her pulse but she didn't find anything. Polly remove piper in the tub, she get her phone and call 911, after 5 mins the 911 arrived in the apartment. While the 911 investigate of pipers body. Polly go to her bedroom and she saw a two letters.

_"To my beloved bestfriend" _The first letter is to Polly and the second one is for alex _"to my love of my life... Alex Vause" _

_"Polly,_

_I know how stupid decision to ended my life like that, because I can't live like this. The pain that Im talking about is unbearable, every time I open my eyes in the morning, Alex is the only thing thats in my mind and It hurts. Every time I close my eyes I still thinking about her and still it hurts._

_What I'm trying to say is Thank you for everything you've done to me. Thank you for being my bestfriend, thank you for staying even though Im not the piper you know. I love you Pol. Please take care._

_Love pipe." _Polly cried for piper. She saw the other letter is for alex. So she decide to call her, and it's a miracle that Alex answered the phone.

**"Alex, it's polly"**

**"Oh hey holly, long time. What is it this time? Does piper told you to call me?"**

**"No she... she didn't."**

**"So what now? What do you want."**

**"Where are you now?"**

**"My apartment in New York"**

**"Please come here. I'll text you the address"**

**"What the actual fuck are you, huh? Is this piper's idea? Where she is?! Give her the phone!"**

**"She can't"**

**"What do you mean she can't? Give her the phone Polly!!"**

**"SHE CAN'T!... BECAUSE SHE'S GONE! so please come here." **She said pleading and crying. After that Alex agree to go there. 30 mins Alex arrived, polly tell her what happened. Alex is angry because she's thinking that piper is so stupid. Polly give her the letter from piper.

_"Alex,_

_I know you think that I did this because I need your sympathy but is not like that. Just like I told you, I can't forgive myself for leaving you. You're the only thing that give me the reason to live, but I still leave you, and that's the stupidest thing I've ever done, so please forgive me. I still love you al. After I leave you. You're the only thing im thinking of._

_I know this is stupid to say but, if you feel that you're the reason why I ended my life. Please don't blame yourself. I choose this because the pain is unbearable and I cant live with that._

_Please take a moment and promise me this, if you have a children someday, if they point to the picture... please them my name, tell them that I love you so much, tell them that I hope that they be happy and don't do stupid things. I love you Alex forever. Goodbye al. Please long live and be healthy._

_Pipes." _

Alex is speechless, even she said something to piper, she still love her. And yet she's gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know it's sad... but I like drama.**

**Please review.**

**-je**

**Song: long live by Taylor Swift**


	8. TheBestDay

Hi my name is Elizabeth Pearl Vause, and my little brother name is Alexander Vause the children of the amazing Piper and Alex Vause. Today my mommy _Alex _turn 47 today! So me, xander and mama set up a birthday party for mommy.

Our baby xander is just 5 years old, so he just draw something to his birthday card for mommy. And ooh! Im 13 years old by the way. I wrote a song for my mom and I hope she likes it. My beloved mama is cooking her special dish.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Aunt Nicky together with her wife, Aunt Lorna and baby sebby has arrived. We eat together as a family. The Nichols Family give mom a gold Louis Moinet.

"Oh my gosh nick and lorna! This is my dream watch! How did you know?" Mom said

"Oh that. We didn't know what will we be our gift for you so I ask your wife"

"Thank you so much." Mom hug the Nichols family. My brother walk towards mom and give his gift.

"Hi baby, did you make this for me?"

"Yes, happy birthday day mom. I wuv you." Xander stretch out his arm so that mom would carry him. Xander kiss mom in her cheeks and crooked his face to moms neck.

"Thank you babe. I love you too" mom kiss xander head.

I get my guitar and sit near from mom. And All eyes on me.

_"Hey mom Happy birthday and you know that I love you right?" They laugh and my mom nodded. "I wrote this song and I hope you like it." I start playing my guitar._

_"I'm five years old It's getting coldI've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh And look up smiling at youI run and run past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now, the sky is gold I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall but I know you're not scared of anything at all Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now And don't know howMy friends could be so mean I come home crying And you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we find a town far enough away And we talk and window shop'Till I forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school But I know I'm laughing On the car ride home with you Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent mama Her strength is making me stronger. God smiles on my little brother Inside and out he's better than I am I grew up in a pretty house And I've got space to run and hide And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found From back when I was three You set up a paint set in the kitchen And you're talking to me It's the age of princesses and pirate ships And the seven dwarfs And Mama's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall I know you were on my side Even when I was wrong and I love you for giving me your eyes Staying back and watching me shine_

_And, I didn't know if you knew So I'm taking this chance to say That I had the best day with you today."_

I saw my mom and mama cry. Those tears I saw in their face is not a sad tears, those tears are happy tears.

"I love you mom and mama and Xander. You guys are the best! I love you so much." I run to my momies and hugged them. Im so greatful that I have family like this. I love them so much.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my last One Shot! Thankyou guuuys!**

**Song title: the best day by taylor swift**


End file.
